Midnight Escapades
by misswildfire
Summary: All Mike wanted was a glass of water. He ended up finding so much more. Jayden/Mike/Antonio


**Title:** Midnight Escapades  
><strong>By:<strong> musicxxangel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Power Rangers Samurai  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jayden/Antonio/Mike  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,157  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own power rangers  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Not beta'ed. Also looking for a beta. Any takers?  
><strong>Story Summary: <strong>All Mike wanted was a glass of water. He ended up finding so much more.

Mike groaned as he got out of bed. He was thirsty but was too tired and too sleepy to really want to get out of bed. However, the need was gnawing at him, driving him to get out of bed and seek a glass of water. He glanced over at the clock and stifled another groan into his pillow as 2:30am flash across the screen. He growled to himself as he threw the covers off himself and got out of bed, silently making his way towards the kitchen.

Before he made it too far, he heard a groan, stopping him in his tracks. He strained his hearing, trying to pinpoint where the noise came from. There, he heard it again. He held himself perfectly still, forcing his sleep addled mind to concentrate. Ah ha! The noise was coming from Jayden's room. He hesitated a moment before silently moving towards the red rangers room. He stopped just outside the door, listening for any other noises, wondering if the injuries from the earlier battle were bothering their stoic leader. As quietly as he could he opened the door to the red rangers' room giving himself enough room to look into the room. Whipping his head to the bed as he heard another moan, his attention focused on the bed. And what he saw caused all his thoughts to a crashing halt. Jayden and Antonio. In Jayden's bed. Their hips moving against each other sensually, their lips locked in a passionate embrace. The green ranger was frozen on the spot. He knew he should back out of the room and let the two have their privacy, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the bed. If he was honest with himself, the sight turned him on. His cock twitched in his sleeping pants, letting him know just how much he was enjoying the show.

"Are you going to come and join us or just stand there?" Antonio asked playfully from his position on top of Jayden. The gold ranger groaned softly as Jayden bit a sensitive spot on his neck.

"I…I…" Mike stammered, still rooted on the spot. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he join the other two rangers on the bed, or should he run back to his room and forget this ever happened? They seem to want him, if the look on Antonio's face was anything to go by. He watched as Jayden gently pushed the other male off of him and got off the bed and walked towards him. He gaze transfixed on the red ranger as the other approached. He watched as Jayden took his hand, tugging him into the room, and closing the door behind the green ranger. Jayden tugged Mike again, bringing him flush against himself.

"Mike," Jayden groaned, leaning down to bring the other ranger into a mind shattering kiss. He walked them backwards, joining the gold ranger on the bed. He sat down, pulling Mike down so the younger male was sitting on his lap. Antonio watched the two silently for a few moments, as Jayden slowly began relaxing Mike and silently convincing the green ranger that yes, he was wanted here. He groaned as he watched Mike come into himself and finally give back as good as he had been getting. He took his cock into his hand and slowly stroked himself. _Mi dios _they were hot together. He knew that bringing Mike into their fold would be a good idea. They were both good for Jayden in different ways. He pushed the thoughts aside for another time. Now was time to focus on what was in front of him and time to take some action. He rearranged himself so he was pressed against Jayden's back, getting the red rangers attention that he wanted his turn with the green ranger. Jayden grinned as he broke the kiss with Mike and leaned back slightly, allowing Antonio to swoop down and ravage Mike's mouth, who moaned in response.

"Come onto the bed _amante_," Antonio demanded breaking the kiss and pulling Mike off Jayden's lap. All three rearranged themselves so Mike was laying on his back, with the gold and red ranger on either side, hands roaming over the expanse of skin presented before them.

Mike groaned as sensations assaulted him from across his body. He could feel hands roaming under his shirt, pinching his nipples, and another hand roaming lower, stroking his thighs through his sleeping pants.

"I think it's time he took off his clothes don't you _mi amor?" _Antonio mused to Jayden as he focused his attention on teasing the hard cock in front of him. The red ranger grinned in response. They pulled and tugged Mike, helping the green ranger get rid of his clothes as they continued to tease him.

The green ranger was pushed onto his back once more as the other two rangers refocused their attention on brining him pleasure. Mike gasped, hips arching as he felt a tongue lavish the head of his painfully hard cock. Antonio grinned before taking it in his mouth, head bobbing up and down. He glanced up and watched as Jayden kept himself busy, licking, kissing and biting Mike's nipples, making them flush red with arousal. His own cock twitched, remind him of his own arousal, which he pushed away. He wanted to focus on Mike and make him feel good.

His breath coming out in gaps, Mike groaned as he was assaulted with the sensations that the other two rangers were causing. He hadn't felt this good in such a long time. He felt his orgasm building and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He threaded his fingers through Jayden's hair, tugging the red ranger up for a kiss. He felt the other man smile into their kiss before he broke it off, peppering kisses on his face before kissing a trail down to his neck. He felt the other ranger stop there, placing a kiss on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, before biting down. Mike gasped, not knowing that someone biting him would feel so good.

"Antonio, Jayden please," he begged, needing release. The teasing they had done had really gotten him riled up and he desperately needed release.

"What do you want?" Jayden asked, allowing Antonio to continue his ministrations.

"I need….I need…" he gasped, not quite able to get the words out.

"You need what?" the red ranger demanded, eyes boring into Mike's intensely.

"I need to come," he nearly sobbed.

"Then come," Jayden commanded, pressing his lips against the green ranger harshly.

Mike cried out as his released slammed through him, his entire body arching off the bed, breathe coming in short gasps.

"Mike, would you keep it down over there? Some of us are trying to get some sleep before training in the morning," Kevin sleepy voice said, breaking through his post-orgasm haze. The green ranger opened his eyes in confusion, his own room staring back at him. Hadn't he just been with Jayden and Antonio?

"It was just a dream," he realized, groaning, his body flopping back onto the bed. Great, he had just had a wet dream about his leader and the newest addition to their team. He groaned again as he looked over at the clock beside him, the digital numbers flashing 2:30am at him. It was way too late to be dealing with the consequences of his dream now. He would deal with it tomorrow, after he changed his sheets and going back to bed. Tomorrow, he promised himself, he would figure what all this meant tomorrow.


End file.
